Enzymes in the form of granules are commonly added to powder detergents, to improve the detergency. It is known in the art to incorporate enzymes into granules, to incorporate stabilizers into such granules and to surround the granules with a protective coating in order to protect the enzymes against inactivation caused by aggressive materials in the environment, e.g. to improve the storage stability of the enzyme when the granules are added to a granular detergent.
Thus, coated enzyme granules are disclosed in WO 00/01793, WO 2004/003188 (US 2004/033927), WO 2004/067739, WO 99/32595, WO 2006/034710 (US 2006/073193) and WO 2007/044968. WO 99/37746 discloses a multi-layer detergent tablet.